Tres semanas y media
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: Tener a Hinata tan cerca había dejado de ser desagradable para Kageyama y no entendía por qué. Es más, que le hubiese rozado tanto y tan constantemente 'ahí abajo', le estaba produciendo una sensación muy extraña. Sí, joder. La misma que cuando se masturbaba en el cuarto de baño de su casa. [Kagehina]
1. Prólogo

**¡Wolaaa a todo el mundo! :D ¡He vuelto!**

 **Después de la crisis que han tenido Kageyama y Hinata en Haikyuu!, me he visto obligada a escribir otro fic Kagehina. Sí, lo necesitaba, porque no puedo ver a mis preciosos cuervos sin dirigirse la palabra T.T, y como no tengo ni idea de hasta cuándo van a estar así-** _espero que sea poco tiempo, porque si no me los cargo *inserte carita de ángel*-_ **pues eso, que se me ha ocurrido esta idea y tenía que soltarla.**

 **Espero que os guste y os entretenga hasta el final :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi, esa personita que juega con nuestros sentimientos y nos da falsas esperanzas haciéndonos creer que un día, en una galaxia muy lejana, habrá feels entre nuestros queridos polluelos de Karasuno.**

* * *

 ** _-Tres semanas y media-_**

Un trueno.

Dos truenos.

Tres truenos.

Cuatro truenos.

Cinco truenos.

...

Cincuenta y seis truenos.

Cincuenta y siete truenos.

Cincuenta y ocho truenos.

...

Ciento veintiséis truenos.

Ciento veintisiete truenos.

Ciento veintiochomilcuatrocientossesentaysietemillonesde…

...

Vale, ahora podía admitirlo. Kageyama no conseguía pegar ojo. Llevaba largo rato intentando dormir, dando vueltas en la cama, observando el techo aburrido, cambiando la posición de la almohada una y mil veces para que estuviera fresquita durante todo el rato, etc., etc., etc.…pero la maldita tormenta de verano no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, y eso que a él le gustaban- _adoraba-_ los días lluviosos, pero joder…

Parecía que el cielo reventaría de un momento a otro y sería el fin del mundo. ¿Quién demonios iba a lograr dormir con tanto jaleo?

Escuchó en ese momento un ronquido proveniente de la habitación de al lado. _Ah sí, sus padres._ Ya podía caer un meteorito encima de la casa, que no se darían ni cuenta.

Volviendo al tema principal. Tobio, por más truenos que contaba y más que lo intentaba, no lograba dormir. Y si no dormía aunque sólo fuese algo, al día siguiente sería un _maldito zombi._ Lo que equivaldría a muchas ojeras, perder la carrera contra el idiota de Hinata por ver quién llegaba antes a la escuela y pifiarla en los entrenamientos, así que empezaba a estar hasta las narices.

Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia- _que no es que tuviera mucha_ \- cuando de repente, sonó un ruido muy extraño que venía de la planta baja.

Kageyama se puso en pie de un salto. Bueno, _quizás he exagerado un poco_ , pero sí que se levantó muy rápido porque aquello se salía de toda lógica.

Miró el reloj de su habitación. _La una de la madrugada._ Y juraría que aquel ruido había sido alguien aporreando la puerta principal.

 _Pero no._ ¿Quién iba a ir a visitarle a esas horas? Además, dudaba que se tratase de un ladrón porque no iba a ser tan sumamente imbécil de llamar a la puerta de su casa, ¿no?

O quizá… _¿era un vampiro? ¿El fontanero tal vez?  
_

 _Pum, pum, pum._ Esa vez los persistentes golpes sonaron con más fuerza.

Kageyama tragó saliva.

 _En fin._ Aquello por lo visto no era producto de su imaginación creado por el cansancio, no… así que tendría que bajar para ver qué ocurría, algo que no le hacía nada de gracia.

No es que tuviese miedo. _No, nada de eso. Miedo... ¿él? ¡Já!_ Debía pensar en positivo, por mucho esfuerzo que le costase salir de su habitación, bajar las escaleras y verse forzado a deambular por la casa en plena penumbra. Pero, ¿y si se trataba de un pobre cachorro desamparado que estaba acariciando la puerta con sus pequeñas patitas para que le dejase entrar? ¡No podía abandonarle bajo aquel diluvio!

Angustiado, aligeró el paso, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo.

La siguiente acción que realizó fue… abrir la boca sorprendido, fruncir el ceño y volver a cerrar la puerta.

Hinata, nuevamente, llamó con intensidad.

—¡K-Kageyama, ábreme!

Tobio, muy molesto, obedeció y le permitió entrar, sin dejar de soltar maldiciones por lo bajo como buen cascarrabias.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué narices haces aquí a estas horas, idiota?!— inmediatamente bajó la voz al ser consciente de que sus padres aún seguían durmiendo. ¿Aunque qué más daba? Parecían marmotas— Quiero una explicación. _Ahora._

Hinata, empapado y algo tembloroso dejó su mochila en el suelo y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

Un momento, _¿su mochila?_

—Es una larga historia.

—Pues ya puedes empezar a contármela. Y después quiero que te largues.

Hinata lo miró con expresión de cordero degollado.

—Eso no va a ser posible, je je.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, verás…— Hinata comenzó a observar la estancia, sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos— Van a reformar mi casa y… como no vamos a poder quedarnos ahí durante dos o tres semanas, mis padres y mi hermana se han ido con mis abuelos… y…ellos viven casi a tres horas de aquí… y… lo he hablado con mi familia y…

—¿Y qué?— Kageyama rechinó los dientes. Hinata lo ponía de los nervios. Además, se notaba que estaba alargando la conversación deliberadamente y aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo.

—Pues… que mis abuelos… viven muy lejos, Kageyama. Y si me hubiera ido con ellos, no hubiese podido asistir a los entrenamientos durante dos o tres semanas. ¡¿Cómo voy a permitir eso ahora?! ¡Precisamente ahora!

Kageyama se palmeó la cara intentando calmarse. Los engranajes de su cabeza no dejaban de dar vueltas y había empezado a atar cabos.

—Es decir, que te quieres quedar en mi casa. O más bien, te has auto invitado sin mi consentimiento… ¡Largo de aquí!— furioso, volvió a abrir la puerta con brusquedad queriendo echarle de allí a patadas pero Hinata se aferró a su cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No puedes abandonarme, Kageyama! ¡Mis padres y mi hermana se fueron ayer y mañana por la mañana empiezan las reformas en mi casa! ¡Dónde quieres que viva! ¿Debajo de un puente?

Kageyama bufó y desistió al ver que no podía quitárselo de encima como si de un insecto se tratase. Lo del puente no era mala idea, debía reconocerlo.

—¿Y esperas a este momento para decírmelo? Es la una de la madrugada, Hinata.

Hinata suspiró y comenzó a tiritar de frío.

—Iba a venir mañana por la mañana, pero…

—Pero qué.

El pelirrojo dudó unos segundos antes de dar una respuesta.

—¡Que no me gusta la lluvia! ¡Ni los truenos! ¡Y me da miedo estar solo en mi casa!

Kageyama, pese a que estaba bastante enfadado, tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

—Menudo cobarde, Hinata. No sé qué van a opinar mis padres de esto, en serio. Dudo mucho que permitan que te quedes— comentó pero se dio cuenta de que Hinata temblaba demasiado. Después de todo estaba empapado. Iba a pillar una pulmonía si no se cambiaba—Bueno...— carraspeó con cierta molestia en la voz— Sólo por esta noche.

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—No te emociones. Mañana hablaré con mis padres. Pero lo más seguro es que tengas que irte. No hay espacio en mi casa y mucho menos para personas tan _ruidosas_ como tú— mentira. Mentira.

 _MENTIRA._

Si por cada mentira que hubiera dicho le hubiese crecido la nariz, a esas alturas ya sería _Pinocho-Kagemocho.  
_  
Sabía de sobra que sus padres dejarían que Hinata se quedase porque estaban deseando conocer a algún amigo suyo y no es que abundasen precisamente. Con lo insociable que solía ser normalmente, no había llevado nunca a nadie a su casa. _Nunca._ Ni siquiera para tomar el té o jugar a las cartas, así que tenía la certeza absoluta de que acogerían a Hinata como si fuese su propio hijo. Además, en la casa había más que espacio suficiente.

¡Pero maldición! ¡Él ya tenía bastante con aguantar a aquel idiota en la escuela! ¡Si tenía que convivir con él durante dos o tres semanas, acabaría siendo ingresado en un manicomio!

Aunque por otra parte, tampoco podía abandonarle solo a su suerte en la calle. Si lo mataba un rayo y la policía encontraba el cadáver, la culpa recaería en su conciencia y no podría convivir con ello durante el resto de su vida.

Cabeceó hecho un lío. Ya pensaría en qué hacer con Hinata al día siguiente. Ahora debían dormir.

Cuando ambos subieron las escaleras procurando no hacer mucho ruido y entraron en la habitación, el poco optimismo que Kageyama había logrado reunir se fue por el desagüe.

—¡Woooaa! ¡Así que este es tu cuarto!— exclamó Hinata abalanzándose sobre la cama con toda la confianza del mundo.

—¡Eh, qué haces! ¡Cámbiate de ropa de una vez! ¡Vas a empaparlo todo, imbécil!

Hinata obedeció al ver que su compañero le lanzaba una mirada asesina y se puso el pijama a toda prisa.

Kageyama suspiró. Empezaba a sentirse agotado y Hinata ni siquiera llevaba media hora allí. _Pobre de él_ , su salud ya estaba viéndose afectada. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea dejar que se quedase.

—Kageyama… — murmuró Hinata devolviéndolo a la dura realidad— ¿Dónde… voy a dormir?

Tobio empezó a reírse cual psicópata desquiciado.

—¿Dónde crees? En el suelo.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡Ni hablar! No es justo— dijo contrariado— ¡Ah! Ya sé. ¡Tu cama es muy grande!

—Olvídate.

—¿Por qué?

— Porque es mi cuarto. Es mi casa. Por si no lo sabías, yo mando aquí, Hinata.

—Y yo soy tu invitado, _rey_ — soltó de forma mordaz, cerrándole la boca de una vez por todas.

Kageyama apretó la mandíbula y cedió. _Sí invitado, claro.  
_  
—Es-tá-bi-en. Pero como me roces sólo un milímetro o me des alguna patada o me ronques en el oído o hagas cosas raras o me toques…

—Lo sé, lo sé, Kageyama. Me echarás de la cama.

—De un puñetazo. Bien, lo has entendido. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... con lo _enano_ que eres dudo que el espacio sea un problema.

 _Zas._

Cinco puntos para Kageyama.

Ahora estaban empatados.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de empezar otra de sus interminables discusiones pero en ese momento sonó un fuerte relámpago y se metió en la cama como una exhalación. Kageyama inhaló intentando mantener la compostura, o más bien, la cordura y apagó la luz.

Luego se aproximó a la cama y le pegó un fuerte empujón a Hinata para que se hiciera a un lado, apretujándolo contra la pared.

—No puedo respirar. ¡Me estás aplastando, K-Kageyama! ¡ Tienes casi toda la cama para ti solo!

—Te aguantas. Es _mi_ cama.

Pero cuando pasaron unos minutos y Hinata se quedó dormido, Kageyama ya no pudo decir lo mismo, porque el chico se había apoderado de su territorio por completo, se le había echado encima, le estaba roncando en el oído y no dejaba de darle patadas, como él, efectivamente, se había imaginado.

La vena de su frente palpitó con fuerza.

 _Sí._

Le esperaban, lamentablemente, unas semanas muy duras.

Sin embargo, Kageyama no tenía ni idea de que… que Hinata Shōyō se quedase en su casa como inquilino no deseado iba a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

 _Y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué?_

Pues resulta, _lectores_ , que dos cuervos, intentando resguardarse de la lluvia bajo un cochambroso paraguas, contemplaban, desde la calle, la casa de Kageyama con total estupor. Habían presenciado todo lo sucedido desde lejos y habían sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Conclusiones… no muy acertadas, _la verdad._

—¿Has visto, Tsukki? ¿Qué hacía Hinata en casa de Kageyama a estas horas? Oh, mira… las luces de su cuarto ya no están encendidas. ¡Eso quiere decir que están… juntos… en su habitación!

—Quizá… el rey egocéntrico y Hinata tienen… _un romance._ Ahora que lo pienso es demasiado obvio. No sé cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes.

Yamaguchi continuaba perplejo.

—Tienes razón… pero, ¿por qué no nos lo han contado?

—¿Tú qué crees, Yamaguchi? Imagínate el escándalo que se armaría en Karasuno si alguien descubriese que dos miembros del equipo de vóley masculino están enrollados.

Yamaguchi se quedó en silencio, asimilando la información.

—Entonces… es mejor que no digamos nada, ¿no? Esto… esto es muy impactante.

Tsukishima lo miró a los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

—No seas ridículo, Yamaguchi. Tanaka y el resto del equipo deben saberlo. He de admitir que me molesta que nos hayan mantenido al margen y no nos hayan contado su secreto.

En realidad le importaba un bledo. Y quizá ni siquiera existía algo entre Kageyama y Hinata. No tenían pruebas consistentes… aunque la imagen que acababa de presenciar le hacía albergar serias dudas.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido algo, Tsukki?— preguntó Yamaguchi sin dejar de sostener el paraguas. Habían salido muy tarde del cine y no esperaban encontrarse a nadie en la calle. Así que ver a Hinata invadiendo misteriosamente la casa de Kageyama a esas horas de la noche lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—De hecho… sí. Si no nos quieren decir la verdad, entre todos haremos que acaben confesando a la fuerza.

Yamaguchi esbozó una sonrisa.

— Oh, ya sé, podemos secuestrarlos, llevarlos al gimnasio, atarlos y hacerles cosquillas en los pies hasta que confiesen. O… también podemos ponerles un saco en la cabeza, quitarles la ropa, lanzarles los balones de vóley y amenazarlos con no ir a Tokio hasta que reconozcan que están saliendo juntos.

Tsukishima miró muy serio a Tadashi y se ajustó las gafas.

—Oye Yamaguchi… ¿estás bien? Creo que la película de esta noche te ha afectado seriamente a la cabeza— susurró revolviéndole el cabello, algo que no solía hacer muy amenudo.

Tadashi, al notar el calor de su mano acariciándole el pelo, se sonrojó haciendo que sus pecas resaltasen más de lo habitual pero Tsukishima no se percató gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

—He exagerado un poco, Tsukki, tienes razón— murmuró desviando la mirada.

—Aunque lo de amenazarlos con no ir a Tokio es buena idea. Imagínatelo. El _rey egocéntrico_ seguramente se volvería loco. En fin, será mejor que volvamos de una vez a nuestras casas antes de que nos caiga un rayo encima. Ya tomaremos medidas mañana. Esto va a ser entretenido.

Yamaguchi asintió y ambos se marcharon apresuradamente al notar que la lluvia caía con mayor intensidad que antes.

En conclusión… si Kageyama hubiera sabido lo que se avecinaba, quizá hubiera hecho las maletas, se hubiese dado a la fuga cual preso y hubiese abandonado la ciudad, pero esa noche… esa noche mis queridos lectores…sólo se limitó a criticar, a maldecir y a despotricar contra Hinata por estar robándole un pequeño, frío y minúsculo hueco de su cama.

Absurdo, ¿no? Pero viniendo del rey, ¿qué esperabais?

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno. Estaba pensando en dejar esto como one-shot pero una cosa ha llevado a la otra y cuando lo he terminado me he dado cuenta de que daba para más.**

 **Para mucho más. A ver qué opináis vosotras. Estoy replanteándome incluir otras parejas porque realmente me gustan casi todas aunque el Kagehina siempre será mi favorita *-* Después el Tsukiyama... se nota, ¿verdad? :) Por otra parte, de momento voy a dejar el fic en rate T, porque hay veces que he escrito escenas subiditas de tono, pero si os digo la verdad, lo que es lemon yaoi… nunca he escrito ninguno. Eso sí… tengo ganas, no os voy a mentir. Ahora...me da miedo, lo admito, porque no sé lo que puede salir.**

 **Por otro lado… en caso de que hubiese lemon en la historia, será más adelante, porque soy masoquista _-mucho-_ y me gusta que las cosas vayan avanzando poco a poco, que así hay más feels y fangirleo loco. Pues eso, cualquier sugerencia, petición, etc. serán bien recibidas y bueno, hablando de un futuro… ¿qué pensarán Tanaka y el resto del equipo de todo esto? ¿Los secuestrarán y les harán cosquillas en los pies hasta que confiesen? XDD A todo esto, qué perverso es Tsukki, pero a mí me encantan los malentendidos así que le hago la ola jajajaja Y en cuanto a Hinata y Kageyama, madre mía los dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, va a ser catastrófico. Si el moreno sobrevive a todo esto, será un milagro. Y a saber cómo se toman sus padres la _larga_ visita de Hinata. Qué ganitas de que empiecen a existir feels entre mis polluelitos bonitos.**

 **En fin, os dejo que si no me enrollo cual persiana y no paro. ¡Muchos besos _Hinatosos_ y alabado sea _Kagemocho_ … err Kageyama! xDD**


	2. Sin mantequilla

**¡Wooolaa a todas! ¡He vuelto con el segundo capítulo! ^^**

 **Iba a actualizar este fin de semana pero entre unas cosas y otras al final no he tenido tiempo… aunque… ¡ya estoy aquí! :P**

 **Antes de nada, muchas gracias a: _Freedom Released, Himitsu no Hanazono y nobody 30_ por vuestros preciosos reviews en el capítulo anterior. Cuando subo un fic a fanfiction nunca sé si mis historias van a gustar o no (miedito), así que… que me lo hagáis saber por un comentario me motiva un montón y es un gran aliciente para seguir publicando ^^ Por eso… ¡este capítulo os lo dedico a las tres! Wiiii! ¡Muchas gracias! *-***

 **En fin, no me enrollo mucho más, que tengo ganas de que leáis jajajaja Lo único… ¡que disfrutéis con el capítulo! :D**

 **¡See you!**

* * *

 _ **-Sin mantequilla-**_

¿Alguna vez os ha ocurrido… que por algún motivo os habéis tenido que quedar a dormir en casa de un amigo, ha dado la casualidad de que el chico o chica que os gusta también ha estado invitado, no ha habido camas suficientes y habéis tenido que dormir junto a _él/ella_? ¿Sí? ¿No? No importa, la cuestión es que… podéis empezar a preparaos porque este capítulo trata de algo así.

Para empezar, Kageyama había tenido que dormir con Hinata _— la persona a la que más odiaba. Pocas horas,_ pero a él… aquella noche se le había hecho interminable. Le dolían todos los huesos, articulaciones, músculos, etc. Hasta había empezado a experimentar molestias en _ciertas zonas_ de su cuerpo que desconocía que existían hasta ahora. Pero aquello en ese momento era secundario. Lo que más rabia le daba era que Hinata estuviese tan feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¡Claro, ese idiota había dormido _como una rosa,_ a costa suya!

—¡Kageyama! ¡Vamos a echar una carrera! — exclamó el pelirrojo con aire entusiasta, sin dejar de revolotear por la calle. La lluvia había cesado, el sol había salido, él había dormido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y se sentía de muy buen humor.

Pero Kageyama no tenía ganas de ir a clase. Ni de nada. Quería descansar, algo que desgraciadamente no había podido hacer con el imbécil de Hinata roncándole en el oído durante toda la noche. Por si fuera poco había intentado salir más pronto de lo habitual de su casa para no encontrarse con sus padres, pero su plan había fallado. Aún recordaba la maldita conversación que habían tenido con ellos en la cocina, durante el desayuno.

— _¡Ah, así que éste es tu amigo Hinata!_ — _dijo la señora Kageyama, emocionada, encargándose de llenar el buche a Hinata como si de un polluelo recién nacido se tratase._

— _Compañero, a secas_ — _rectificó Tobio quitándole una tostada al pelirrojo, que no dudó en lanzarle una mirada de reproche._

— _¿Y se va a quedar tres semanas?_ — _añadió el señor Kageyama_ _— Por nosotros no hay problema._

— _¿Oe, en serio? ¿Estáis totalmente seguros?_ — _preguntó Tobio muy molesto._

— _Claro que sí._

— _¿De verdad que estáis seguros?_ — _insistió_ — _¿No sería mejor que se hospedase en un hotel? Pero en uno que esté bien lejos de aquí. ¿O… por qué no avisamos a Takeda-sensei? Que él se haga cargo de este idio… digo… de Hinata._

— _No digas tonterías, hijo. Es tu amigo. Lo mejor es que estéis juntos._

Kageyama resopló, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. No iba a librarse tan fácilmente de aquel _enano,_ pero al menos… debía conseguir que durmiese en el salón, en el sofá. Así volvería a recuperar su cama. ¡Ese era su objetivo principal ahora mismo!

 _Qué triste y patético,_ pensó. Si el maldito de Tsukishima lo viese…

—¡Kageyama! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clase! ¿Estás bien?

Tobio suspiró, cansado. _No, definitivamente no estaba bien._ No podía soportar tanto entusiasmo matutino. Necesitaba un buen café, una gran cama y que Hinata desapareciese y no estuviese pululando a su alrededor, como una mosca revoltosa.

 _En fin_ , pensó que ya nada podría salir peor. Al menos se contentaba con saber que seguía teniendo los entrenamientos de vóley, que podría desahogarse aporreando la pelota, corriendo de un lado a otro de la cancha cual poseso. Sin embargo, cuando ese día concluyeron las clases y por fin fue con Hinata al gimnasio a entrenar, sucedió algo muy extraño.

 _Un murmullo a lo lejos._

 _El aire sobrecargado._

 _Y tensión._

Tensión en el ambiente, más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Están ahí— susurró Nishinoya con los ojos abiertos como platos— Vienen juntos.

Tanaka se giró sobre sus talones y forzó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa demasiado… _anormal._

—Ehhh, ¡pero si son mis pequeños _kohais_! ¡¿Dónde os habíais metido?!

Kageyama frunció el ceño. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_

—En clase, ¿dónde narices íbamos a estar? — dijo con desdén. En ese momento se percató de que Tsukishima estaba intentando contener la risa por algún motivo. ¿Tanta gracia tenía lo que había dicho? Qué importaba, ese imbécil era el menor de sus problemas ahora mismo.

La expresión de Tanaka cambió por completo, se acercó mucho a Hinata y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una mirada amenazante, de esas que solía poner muy a menudo cuando quería intimidar a alguien. _Ya sabéis a la que me refiero._

—¿Dónde estuvisteis anoche?

Kageyama se tensó inmediatamente. Prefería no hacer mención a sus senpais de que el idiota de Hinata iba a quedarse unas semanas en su casa porque sabía con absoluta certeza que empezarían a incordiarlo con el tema.

 _Ay Dios mío,_ _si él hubiera adivinado que la verdad iba a solucionarle muchos problemas… quizá se lo hubiese pensado dos veces._

—¡Yo fui a casa de Kage…!— Shōyō no pudo terminar la frase al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

—Oe, ¡cállate! ¿Dónde íbamos a estar? Este imbécil en su casa y yo en la mía. Como siempre.

Tanaka entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estáis seguros de que no tenéis nada que contarnos? ¿Nada de nada? ¿Seguro? ¿De verdad?

Kageyama negó rápidamente con la cabeza e instó a Hinata a que hiciese lo mismo.

—Bien… ya veo, esperad un momento— repuso Tanaka formando un corro con los demás, excluyéndolos totalmente.

Kageyama no entendió nada. Hinata mucho menos. Pero sabían que algo raro pasaba.

Tanaka carraspeó cuando terminó de discutir con el resto del equipo.

—¿Por qué… no os quedáis hoy a dormir _en mi casa_?

Kageyama abrió mucho los ojos ante tal descabellada proposición. ¿Cómo? No pensaba pasar otra noche en vela. _Ni de coña._

—¿Hah? Ni hablar, hoy he dormido… _poco_ y necesito descansar.

Tsukishima sonrió de forma mordaz.

—No me extraña que _el rey_ haya dormido poco si se dedica por las noches a tener sex…—comentó con malicia pero Asahi carraspeó antes de que metiese la pata del todo.

—Hemos decidido comentar y planear algunas tácticas nuevas. Las que vamos a emplear en los partidos… sí, de eso se trata… y…

—Y por eso vamos a quedarnos todos a dormir en casa de Tanaka-san— añadió Nishinoya— ¿Qué os parece? Es buena idea, ¿eh?

—Eso podemos hacerlo aquí perfectamente— espetó Kageyama—No tenemos porque quedarnos a dormir en casa de Tanaka-senpai, ni de nadie.

—Pero…— carraspeó Tsukishima haciendo un gesto teatral— el viaje a Tokio se acerca. Oh, ya veo. No estás interesado. En fin—, añadió mirando a los demás, ignorando a Kageyama— si el _rey egocéntrico_ decide pasar de todo y prefiere '' _dormir''_ antes que preocuparse por el futuro de Karasuno, que no venga. No es necesario que esté con nosotros. No le _necesitamos._

Kageyama rechinó los dientes. _Maldito imbécil._

—¡Está bien! ¡Iré!

—¡Wooaa!— Hinata ya estaba dando botes por todo el gimnasio de pura emoción— ¡Va a ser la primera vez que vayamos a casa de Tanaka-senpai! ¡Va a ser genial!

Tanaka soltó una carcajada.

—¡También he invitado a Kiyoko-san y he conseguido convencer a Yachi-san para que venga con ella, muajajaja! ¡Aunque no se queden a dormir estarán un rato con nosotros esta noche! ¡Chicas…en mi casa!

Daichi Sawamura negó con la cabeza. Evidentemente Tanaka-san había invitado a las managers por propio interés personal. Eso sí, hacía tiempo que querían llevar a cabo una reunión para decidir qué tácticas iban a ser las más acertadas a partir de ese momento a la hora de emplear en los partidos, pero debía admitir que esa quedada no la habían organizado precisamente por el futuro del equipo.

 _Bueno, depende de cómo se mirase._ En realidad era para saber si realmente existía una relación entre Kageyama y Hinata. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi los habían puesto al corriente de lo sucedido y estaban muy impactados. Debía tratarse de un malentendido, ¿no?

Pero… ¿y si realmente estaban saliendo juntos? ¿Afectaría aquello a los partidos? ¡Claro que debían pensar en el equipo! Si por alguna razón Hinata y Kageyama tenían una _crisis matrimonial_ y rompían, los más perjudicados serían ellos. Ya podía imaginarse la catástrofe que se ocasionaría en los partidos.

 _Los miembros del equipo de Nekoma observando la discusión, cruzados de brazos en pleno partido…_

— _¡Quiero el divorcio!_ — _insistía Kageyama_ — _¡Todo esto ha pasado porque te dije que quería una tostada sólo con mermelada! ¡Por qué has tenido que ponerle mantequilla!_

— _¡Oe, Kageyama! ¡Tengo que lanzar! ¡Hazme un pase de una vez! ¡Y si he puesto mantequilla en la tostada ha sido porque de esa forma está más rica! ¡No sé por qué te molesta tanto!_

— _¡También te dije que me despertases a las siete! ¡No a las siete y cinco! ¡Y se te ha olvidado! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, imbécil!_

 _Kozume Kenma, Lev Haiba_ _y_ _Tetsurō Kuro_ _observaban el show, totalmente horrorizados. Bueno, no sólo ellos. Todos los que habían acudido para ver aquel partido que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, contemplaban la escena como si de un espantoso musical se tratase._

Daichi cabeceó escandalizado, regresando a la realidad. Debía sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Definitivamente tenían que salir de dudas cuanto antes. Comprobar si lo que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi habían visto resultaba ser cierto. Así que esa noche los cuervos de Karasuno irían a dormir a casa de Tanaka-san.

 _Todo por el bien del equipo._

 **oooOOOoooOoooOOooo**

Una vez concluyó el entrenamiento y los chicos se ducharon, Kageyama empezó a notar cosas muy raras. Por ejemplo, en el cuarto de baño, a Nishinoya— _que era el que más cerca estaba de él duchándose_ — se le había caído el jabón al suelo pero por algún motivo ilógico, lo había mirado, había soltado una risa histérica, había pegado la espalda totalmente a la pared y había decidido dejar el jabón donde estaba. Tobio no le encontraba sentido a todo aquello pero ahora que ya había oscurecido y caminaban en dirección a casa de Tanaka-senpai mientras saboreaban unos bollos de carne, se había percatado de que Asahi, Sawamura y el resto estaban cuchicheando demasiado, y aquello tenía algo que ver con Hinata y él porque los estaban excluyendo constantemente.

¿Quizá habrían descubierto que el imbécil de Hinata tenía que quedarse a dormir en su casa, les había molestado y por eso estaban murmurando a sus espaldas _? ¡Bah, qué más daba!_

En ese momento, de soslayo, Kageyama observó a Hinata. Iba hablando tan tranquilo con Yachi-san, como si nada. A veces envidiaba la facilidad con la que su compañero se relacionaba con los demás. Él en cambio…

 _Él no podía…_

Sacudió la cabeza repentinamente intentando olvidarse de sus pensamientos. No debía pensar en ello. No tenía por qué recordar viejos tiempos, porque no serviría de nada atormentarse con el pasado. Inconscientemente enterró las manos en sus bolsillos queriendo desaparecer y continuó caminando a grandes zancadas.

Nishinoya, al ver que Tobio parecía estar un poco distraído y que iba a su bola, caminando un poco más adelante, volvió a sacar el tema de la relación secreta. Kiyoko-san se había acercado a Yachi-san y a Hinata para comentar algo, así que ahora era su oportunidad de cotillear al respecto.

—¿Creéis que es buena idea contarle a las managers todo esto? — preguntó en voz muy baja— Además, ¿tenéis algún plan para conseguir que Hinata y Kageyama digan la verdad esta noche?

Tanaka se quedó en silencio.

—Es mejor que Kiyoko-san y Yachi-san no sepan nada de momento. Y sí, tengo un plan. Les diremos que no hay futones suficientes para todos. Que dos de nosotros tendrán que dormir juntos en el mismo. Lo echaremos a suertes— _en teoría_ —y les tocará a ellos dormir juntos como tórtolos, muajajaja así podremos ver si hacen cosas raras y sorprenderlos en mitad de la noche. ¡Aunque me hubiese gustado que Kiyoko-san se quedase a dormir y me tocase a mí en el mismo futón que a ella!

—Baja la voz, Tanaka-san— murmuró Sugawara— Van a escucharte.

—Por cierto— añadió Tsukishima— Si no funciona lo del futón, supongo que tendrás un plan B, ¿no?

Tanaka soltó una carcajada y aminoró un poco el paso para quedarse rezagado con los demás.

—Siete minutos en el cielo. Así no tendrán escapatoria.

 _Silencio._

—¿Que qué? ¿Siete minutos de qué? ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Daichi.

—¿Eres el capitán del equipo y no lo sabes? — se regodeó Tsukishima ajustándose las gafas. Al parecer Sawamura no era el único. Nishinoya y Asahi tampoco tenían ni idea. Suspiró, viendo que no tenía más remedio que contarlo— Ah, es un juego estúpido y _patético_ en el que se eligen a dos personas por sorteo y se encierran en una habitación o en un pequeño espacio durante siete minutos, a oscuras. Durante ese tiempo, se supone que tienen que hacer… _guarradas._ Pero el _rey_ va a negarse rotundamente. Es obvio. No sé por qué perdéis el tiempo replanteándooslo siquiera.

Tanaka se enderezó, muy seguro de sí mismo _. ¡No pensaba rendirse!  
_  
—Los obligaremos. Los encerraremos en mi armario, _clóset_ , como queráis llamarlo y les abriremos la puerta antes de que pasen siete minutos. Así los sorprenderemos haciendo… _manitas_ y no podrán negarlo — dijo entre risas perversas.

—Tanaka— suspiró Asahi— ¿y seguro que no quieres jugar a ese juego para que te encerremos con Kiyoko-san en el armario?

—¡Waaa, si eso llegara a suceder, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Daichi y Sugawara soltaron una risa.

—Por cierto— comentó de repente Tsukishima con seriedad y el rostro muy pálido, como si acabase de hacer un hallazgo demasiado importante como para no contarlo.

Yamaguchi se alarmó de inmediato.

—Oh Tsukki, Tsukki, ¿estás bien? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Los demás también se preocuparon.

—¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Tanaka de mala gana.

—...

—¡Vamos, suéltalo! — añadió Nishinoya.

Tsukishima se ajustó las gafas y suspiró una última vez.

—Acabo de pensar en que…¿quién creéis que será el _uke_ … y el _seme_?

—¡¿Ehhhhh?!

Los cuervos de Karasuno se quedaron lívidos y cuando por fin pudieron reaccionar estallaron en carcajadas. _¿El uke y el seme?_ Tenían toda la noche para averiguarlo, así que con gran entusiasmo y algo _de trauma_ por haber visualizado a los dos polluelos haciendo cochinadas, continuaron hacia adelante. Hinata ni siquiera se había percatado de los malévolos y terroríficos planes que tenían sus compañeros entre manos porque estaba más atento a los dibujos que le estaban enseñando Kiyoko-san y Yachi-san, los cuales querían utilizar para promocionar al equipo.

 _Muy bonitos, por cierto._

En cuanto a nuestro pobre Kageyama, _queridos lectores_ … iba caminando solo, excluido y muy enfadado, sabiendo con total certeza que aquella noche… iba a ser otra muy, pero que muy larga.

Y eso que no tenía ni puñetera idea de que iba a pasar los siete minutos más largos de su vida encerrado en un espacio pequeñísimo con la persona a la que más odiaba.

Pero si se lo hubiese imaginado, probablemente hubiera salido corriendo y ya no tendría tanta gracia, _¿verdad?_

* * *

 **Pobre Kageyama, en serio xDD Menuda le espera. Qué mal lo va a pasar… o bien, quién sabe :P Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo, yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. Qué malvados son estos cuervos de Karasuno, haciendo de celestinos a su manera xDD Anda que Tsukki, preguntándose ¿quién será el uke y el seme? Veremos a ver cómo se desarrolla todo esto y como van surgiendo los _feels_ entre Hinata y Kageyama, que por cierto… con respecto a lo que comenté de las parejas en el anterior capítulo, he decidido incluir el Tsukkiyama en el fic, aunque será un poquito más secundario porque me quiero centrar totalmente en el Kagehina. Eso sí, también tendrán sus momentos, porque es otra pareja que me encanta :)**

 **Pues eso, ya me contaréis qué tal. A los nuevos lectores, os animo a que dejéis vuestras opiniones, que serán muy bien recibidas :) y así nos vamos conociendo! Wii xDD**

 **¡Muchos abrazos _cuervunos_ y… hasta la próxima actualización!**  
 _  
_


	3. Salir-del-armario

**¡Holaaa!**

¡Ya estoy de vuelta con el tercer capítulo de esta historia! Y preparaos para lo que viene… xDDD Esta vez he tardado en actualizar porque el capítulo era bastante más largo que el resto y entre eso y que estoy en plenos exámenes, en fin… locura total xDD

Pero bueno, ya está listo y recién salidito del horno, así que espero que os guste y que os haga pasar un rato entretenido.

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior! ¡Me hicieron mucha ilu todos vuestros reviews y me motivaron un montón! ¡Wii! Así que este capítulo va por todas vosotras ;)**

 _OtraAnnimaMs, Cerezo de Luna, nobody 30, I am a Greek Demigod 7u7, AXJ, Bere Lel, Freedom Released y Himitsu No Hanazono_

 **Os contesté a todas menos a las que no tienen cuenta, así que he dejado las respuestas a vuestros reviews al final del capítulo :)**

 **Y ahora… a leer :D ¡See you!**

 _—Oe, oe, espera un momento. ¿Ya?_ _— dice un Kageyama asustado por lo que venga a continuación._

 _—Sí, claro… y ya que estamos, a ti también te conviene leer, a ver si entras en razón y te desmelenas en Haikyuu haciendo perversiones con mi polluelo precioso_ _— le suelto sin más._

 _—¡Woaaa, yo sí que quiero ver lo que pasa en este capítulo!_ _— un Hinata emocionadísimo se une a la conversación, cual fujoshi en modo fangirl._

 _—¿Ves, Kageyama? Hinata me entiende_ _— comento esbozando una sonrisa._

 _—¡No me gusta que me emparejes con este imbécil hiperactivo!_ _— grita escandalizado._

 _—¡Yo no soy imbécil!_ _— le reprocha Hinata_ _— Eh, ¿emparejarte…conmigo, Kageyama? ¿De qué estáis hablando?_

 _* Este Hinata no se entera de nada T.T*_

 _—Bah, si hasta tú mismo acabarás shippeándote so hard con Hinata cuando acabes el fic, Kageyama, o si no ya verás. Un bollo de carne a que lo consigo_ _— le digo, totalmente convencida y me mira, como no, frunciendo el ceño, con la venita palpitándole en la frente._

 _—¡Oe, que sean dos a que no nos shippearé nunca!_

Y así concluye esta loca introducción…pero Kageyama caerá. **Obvio que caerá.** Y seguro que vosotras pensáis igual. Así que ahora, sí que sí… ¡que disfrutéis del capítulo nuevo! xDD

* * *

 _ **Salir-del-armario**_

—¡Woaaaaaah! ¡Así que ésta es la habitación de Tanaka-senpai!— Hinata no cabía en sí de la emoción. Por fin habían llegado a casa de su compañero, que por cierto estaba solo esa noche.

Sin su hermana.

Y sin sus padres.

Y a él, obviamente, le venía como anillo al dedo.

Durante el trayecto a su hogar, Tanaka había estado cuchicheando con el resto de cuervos, pero sobre todo, discutiendo y haciendo apuestas.

Sí, apuestas. Sobre quién sería el _uke_ y quién sería el _seme._

 _—Hinata es el seme. Sí, totalmente_ _— corroboró Tsukishima en voz muy baja cuando iban caminando por la calle._

 _—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?— preguntó Daichi._

 _—Pensadlo detenidamente. Hinata es un enano. Un topo a nuestro lado. Pero eso no significa que aunque no esté dotado de altura… ya sabéis, no pueda estar beneficiado con otro tipo de… cosas._

 _—Oh, Tsukki, ¿tú c-crees? Por una vez, pienso…que te equivocas. Me parece que Kageyama… es el seme_ _— Yamaguchi sacudía la cabeza constantemente intentando no visualizar a sus compañeros en la cama._

 _¡Pero era tan difícil, joder! Como cuando te prohíben que hagas alguna cosa y ya no puedes evitarlo bajo ningún concepto._

 _Tsukishima enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta de que su amigo le llevaba la contraria, algo demasiado inusual… aunque debía admitir que Kageyama tenía más pinta de seme que Hinata, pero con tal de ridiculizar al rey egocéntrico era capaz de decir que el tonto de Hinata era el macho dominante en la relación. Algo bastante ridículo y patético, según él._

 _—¡Ya sé!_ _— exclamó de repente Tanaka, a lo que recibió un manotazo en la nuca por parte de Nishinoya para que fuese más discreto y bajase la voz_ _— Apostaremos quién de ellos es el uke. Y los que pierdan tendrán que invitar a bollos de carne durante un mes a los que ganen._

 _—Lo veo justo_ _— Tsukishima se ajustó las gafas._

 _Y así es como concluyó la conversación. Al menos hasta que llegaron por fin a casa de Tanaka. Casi todos habían apostado a que Hinata sería el uke, salvo Tsukishima, que seguía empeñado en burlarse de Kageyama, Asahi, que realmente pensaba que Kageyama era una persona con mal carácter que seguramente necesitaba que lo doblegasen en la cama y Suga y Daichi que habían decidido no participar en aquella locura._

 _¡Si perdían tendrían que estar treinta días pagando bollos de carne! ¡Quién iba a soportar tanto gasto!_

En fin, volviendo al presente. Durante una hora, Tanaka y el resto decidieron hacer el paripé. Hablar sobre los entrenamientos, poner vídeos para estudiar a sus adversarios y tomárselo en serio, algo que les venía bien porque pronto irían a Tokio, pero una vez terminaron la reunión _''entre comillas''_ y vieron que Kiyoko-san y Yachi recogían sus cosas para marcharse, decidieron tomar medidas y actuar.

—¡Kiyoko-san!— canturreó Tanaka poniéndole ojitos— ¡Aún es muy pronto para que os marchéis! ¡Había pensado en hacer un juego ahora!

Kageyama, por alguna razón, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Aquello no sonaba bien. Aún así, ignoró las palabras de su compañero y fue al cuarto de baño, echando una carrera con Hinata para ver quién se ponía el pijama y se lavaba los dientes antes.

—¿Juego? Ya es muy…tarde— dijo Yachi, confusa. ¿A qué querrían jugar a las once de la noche cuando se suponía que al día siguiente tenían clase?

—Sólo será, poco tiempo… Sí, sí. Unos siete minutos más o menos— Tanaka, a pesar de estar sonriendo como un gilipollas, lloró para sí mismo. ¡Por qué la vida era tan injusta! ¡Encerrarían a Kageyama y a Hinata en el armario y él tendría que conformarse, sin poder ser el elegido junto a Kiyoko-san! ¡Con lo bonito que hubiera sido estar a solas en la oscuridad con ella en una situación así!

 _'' Tanaka-san_ _— murmuraba Shimizu sin dejar de temblar_ _— Siempre me ha dado miedo la oscuridad… Necesito que me abraces.''  
_  
—¡Waaaaaaaaaa!— gritó Tanaka llevándose las manos a la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. ¡Qué desafortunado era! ¡Nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa! Aún así no quería que Kiyoko-san se fuese aún y era necesaria para que el plan funcionase.

Tsukishima carraspeó en ese momento intentando que se calmase porque ya le había visto el plumero.  
 _  
_—Bueno, ¿vamos a hacer _eso_ de una vez? ¿A quiénes vamos… _a elegir_?— dijo procurando sonar indiferente, algo que no le resultó muy difícil, porque lo llevaba en la sangre.

—Eh, eh, lo haremos _a sorteo…_ — añadió Nishinoya.

Asahi aprovechó el momento para hacerles un breve resumen del juego a Yachi y Kiyoko, y distraerlas para que no se percatasen de que iban a hacer trampas.

A Shimizu no pareció importarle mucho la idea porque la consideró divertida pero Yachi se escandalizó de inmediato. El hecho de estar encerrada… _CON UN CHICO…_ en el armario, la ponía de los nervios.

Aún así no se negó y su preocupación no duró mucho. Se esfumó nada más escuchar las siguientes palabras de Tanaka.

—¡Ohhhhh! ¡Vaya!— exclamó soltando una carcajada— Así que… ¡los elegidos son Kageyama y Hinata! ¡Quién se hubiera imaginado que nuestros pequeños _kohais_ serían… tan afortunados! ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Dónde os habéis metido?

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza por lo descarado que estaba siendo el imbécil de Tanaka, pero los demás se extrañaron, porque ahora que se daban cuenta, hacía un rato que Kageyama y Hinata no estaban en la habitación.

—Creo que… han ido al cuarto de baño— comentó Suga.

Nishinoya ahogó un grito. ¡A saber qué estarían haciendo!

 **oOooOooOooOo**

Mientras tanto…

—¡Apártate de una maldita vez, imbécil!— Kageyama volvió a darle un empujón a Hinata para que se quitase de en medio. No podía lavarse los dientes de esa forma si aquel estúpido se apoderaba de todo el espacio, que no es que hubiese mucho dentro de aquel mierdoso cuarto de baño.

—¡Paragg, Kageyaggm, ya casig estoygg terminandogg!— balbuceó Hinata con la boca llena de pasta de dientes, a lo que recibió otro codazo por parte de su compañero.

—¡Quítate de en medio de una vez, idiota!

Un codazo, tras otro codazo, y Hinata sin poder escupir en el lavabo que era lo único que quería para poder terminar con aquello.

 _Codazo, codazo, empujón más rodillazo en el estómago._

—¡Pero qué has hecho!— fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en aquel pequeño cuarto de baño. La camiseta interior negra que llevaba puesta Kageyama, ahora tenía en el centro un gran manchurrón blanco _de pasta de dientes._

—¡Tú tienes la culpa, Kageyama! ¡Si no me hubieses golpeado no te hubiera escupido encima!

Kageyama suspiró intentando apaciguarse y se humedeció la camiseta con agua para quitarse aquella porquería, pero a los treinta segundos, volvió a aparecer la mancha blanca. Molesto, le dio un porrazo a Hinata en la cabeza.

Luego, sin decir una palabra, regresaron a la habitación de Tanaka. Eso sí, Kageyama jamás se imaginó que al volver todos sus senpais lo mirarían horrorizado, como si se hubiesen encontrado con un fantasma.

—¿Has visto la mancha, Tsukki?— murmuró Yamaguchi, atónito.

—Ahora sabemos por qué han tardado tanto en volver del cuarto de baño— comentó por lo bajo, con cinismo.

Tanaka tosió intentando disimular y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por olvidar lo que había visto, les contó lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

 _Ya sabéis,_ que eran los elegidos, el armario, que tenían que pasar siete minutos encerrados…

Juntos.

Y a oscuras.

—Ni hablar— se negó Kageyama— No pienso hacer esa gilipollez y menos con el idiota de Hinata.

Nishinoya, viendo que el plan se iba a ir al traste, decidió intervenir.

—Hazlo— siseó entre dientes— Todo esto… lo hemos hecho para ver si podíamos estar un rato a solas… con Kiyoko-san en el armario. Sí, eso es… si te niegas, se va a dar cuenta de lo que tramamos. Vamos, Kageyama, no seas así.

—¿Con Shimizu-senpai?— murmuró Hinata con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tanaka tuvo que contener la risa. ¡Qué buenos eran mintiendo, por el amor de Karasuno!

A Kageyama parecía que se le iba a partir el ceño de tanto fruncirlo. No quería pasar siete minutos con el imbécil de Hinata metido en un polvoriento armario.

Pero vio los _ojitos lagrimosos_ que le estaban poniendo sus compañeros y no tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Si se negaba, era probable que Kiyoko-san se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, se asustase de los pensamientos depravados de Nishinoya y Tanaka-senpai y huyese, despavorida. Y con respecto, a Yachi-san… _sin comentarios._

Seguramente abandonarían el equipo y no era bueno que se quedasen sin managers,así que no tenía demasiadas opciones.

 _Y ahora pensaréis… ¡Por Dios, pero qué ingenuo es Kageyama!_

Pues eso, furioso y algo alicaído, decidió tragarse su orgullo a duras penas y abrió la puerta del armario con brusquedad. En cuanto a Hinata, no se lo estaba tomando de la misma manera y había comenzado a brincar cual cabra montesa de emoción.

—¡Waaaaaa! ¡Esto va a ser increíble! ¡Lo sé!

—Sólo nos van a encerrar en un armario, imbécil. No es para que te pongas así. Vamos a estar apretujados y casi sin oxígeno durante siete minutos— le espetó Kageyama de mala gana.

Tsukishima soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—El _rey_ no debería quejarse tanto. Al fin y al cabo, vais a pasar un… _buen rato_. Además, es como si tuvieras el armario para ti solo.

Hinata se percató de que aquel último comentario iba dirigido por su altura y muy molesto, infló los mofletes pero no pudo hacer ni decir nada al sentir que Kageyama finalmente lo empujaba de una patada al interior del armario para acabar con aquella tortura cuanto antes.

—Siete minutos. Ni uno más— dijo cuando Hinata y él estuvieron listos y en posición, y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Esto… nosotras ya nos marchamos— Kiyoko y Yachi, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que pretendían los chicos, vieron que aquello se estaba descontrolando demasiado y que no pintaban nada allí. Por si fuera poco, era muy tarde y debían volver a casa.

Tanaka soltó un par de lagrimitas— _algo exageradas_ — cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía retenerlas y salían por la puerta de la habitación sin dar explicaciones, pero en cuanto vio que se quedaban solos y que ya podían actuar con total libertad, el caos inundó la estancia.  
 **  
** _ **Minuto 1 - fuera del armario**_ _  
_  
Tanaka comenzó a correr de un lado a otro del cuarto.

—¡Waaaa! ¡Habéis visto la mancha blanca que tenía Kageyama en la camiseta! ¡Seguro que Hinata le ha estado haciendo labores manuales! ¡En mi cuarto de baño! ¡En mi casa! ¡Ya no podré hacer mis necesidades tranquilamente!

—Van a escucharnos. Baja la voz, Tanaka— lo advirtió Daichi— aunque estén dentro del armario pueden oírnos perfectamente. Y esto… lo de la mancha blanca… lo siento, de verdad. Te compadezco.

—Por cierto, ¿no creéis que necesitamos un cronómetro o algo?— comentó Yamaguchi.

—¿Para qué?— soltó Tsukishima— Si vamos a abrir la puerta cuando nos dé la gana.

—¡Bueno, que no cunda el pánico, _muajajaja_! ¡Debemos relajarnos y actuar!— Tanaka había pasado de estar traumatizado a estar eufórico en una fracción de segundo.

—Tanaka— suspiró Asahi— Tú eres el único que ha entrado en pánico.

Los demás comenzaron a reírse.  
 **  
** _ **Minuto 1 - dentro del armario**_

—¡Deja de moverte, imbécil, me estás aplastando la pierna!— se quejaba constantemente Kageyama, porque… joder, había muy poco espacio en aquel lugar, por no decir ninguno. Olía a _cuervo muerto_ , y no se veía una mierda. Por no decir que Hinata no dejaba de restregarse contra su cuerpo y brincar, gritando subnormalidades de las suyas, en plan— _Esto es muy wooahh y muy flashhh y muy wiaahh, pahh, etc, etc_ — Y claro, brincaba, saltaba y se movía tanto que no dejaba de pisarle los pies.

—¡Esto es genial! ¡Aunque no veo nada, pero da igual! ¡Seguro que los senpais quieren darnos una sorpresa y por eso están haciendo todo esto!

Kageyama suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero si le dieran a elegir, preferiría tener a Hinata roncándole en el oído durante toda una maldita noche a volver a estar encerrado con él en un puto armario.

 _ **Minuto 2 - fuera del armario**_

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con esos vasos de plástico? — preguntó Tsukishima al ver con lo que había aparecido Tanaka después de poner patas arriba la habitación en menos de treinta segundos.

—Es para escuchar si están haciendo cosas, _muajajaja_ — dijo pegando el vaso de plástico a la puerta del armario.

 _''¡Wooahh, poahh, fuashh!''_ — se escuchaba.

—¿Y si… y si ya han empezado?— se atrevió a preguntar Yamaguchi— Se ve… bueno, se escucha más bien… a Hinata muy entusiasmado.

—¿Y cuando no está entusiasmado ese idiota?— suspiró Tsukishima— Con esto no vamos a conseguir pruebas. Tenemos que buscar otro método.

Tanaka, cual desquiciado, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Ya sé, buscaré el taladro de mi _otosan_ , haré un agujero en la pared y…!

Entre Suga y Daichi tuvieron que sujetarlo al ver que lo decía muy en serio. Definitivamente se les estaba yendo de las manos.

 _ **Minuto 2 - dentro del armario**_

Hinata se había calmado un poco, ya no se movía tanto y Kageyama podía pensar con más claridad. Y ahora que había un poco más de silencio en aquel lugar, se había percatado de dos cosas.

 _La primera_ : al parecer había mucho jaleo en la habitación de Tanaka, porque escuchaba carreras de un lado a otro e histéricas risotadas de vez en cuando. Pero en realidad, aquello era lo de menos.

 _La segunda y la que más lo inquietaba_ : Tenía a Hinata demasiado cerca. Nunca lo había estado tanto. Ni siquiera cuando habían dormido juntos en la misma cama. No podía verlo entre aquella densa oscuridad, pero sabía que estaba invadiendo su espacio por completo porque notaba su presencia, su respiración contra su boca y la punta de su respingona nariz rozando la suya.

—Muévete un poco, idiota. Me estás aplastando.

—¡Pero, pero si no puedo moverme, Kageyama!

—¡Antes estabas más apartado! ¡Me estoy agobiando!

—¡Es que algo me ha rozado el pie, creo que ha sido una araña y…!

 _''No sería raro que esto estuviese plagado de bichos''_ — pensó Kageyama, porque con lo sucio que estaba aquel lugar… ¡pero qué demonios importaba eso ahora! ¡Lo único que quería era quitarse a Hinata de encima porque… porque… empezaba a sentir algo raro y aquello no era normal!

¡No! ¡Desde luego que no era normal que Hinata le estuviese rozando con — _vete tú a saber qué_ — la entrepierna!

 _ **Minuto 3 - fuera del armario  
**_ _  
_—¡No es justo! ¡Ahora me tocaba a mí escuchar!— resopló Nishinoya cuando Daichi le arrebató el vaso.

—Soy el capitán del equipo y es mi deber saber todo lo que está ocurriendo. Ya sabéis que esto podría acarrear conflictos internos que afectarían a los partidos y…

—Vamos, sé sincero… que quieres enterarte de lo que están diciendo o haciendo, _en todo caso_ — se mofó Tsukishima.

—Bueno, sí, también…

—Creo que… me ha parecido oír que estaban hablando algo sobre _''una araña''_ — añadió Suga pasándole otro vaso de plástico a Asahi.

—¿Araña? ¿Araña?— dijo Tsukishima incrédulo, esbozando una sonrisa— ¿Y no sería arañar? Quizá el rey tiene un lado sádico y no nos hemos dado cuenta hasta ahora. Ya sabéis, le gusta _arañar_ la espalda de Hinata, o, quién sabe, puede que sea un sumiso al que le gusta que le arañen.

—Oh, Tsukki, ¿tú crees?— la expresión de trauma de Yamaguchi iba empeorando por momentos.

—¡Ya sé!— exclamó de pronto Tanaka— ¡Ya sé cómo conseguir pruebas, de verdad! ¡Si sacamos fotos de ellos haciendo _cosas_ no podrán negarlo!

—¡Ohh, cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes!— dijo Nishinoya, con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

—¿Por qué sois idiotas?— añadió Tsukishima con malicia.

 _ **Minuto 3 -dentro del armario**_

Hinata ya no estaba sonriendo. Ni diciendo tonterías, ni moviéndose. El primer minuto había sido divertido, pero empezaba a agobiarse. El hecho de que algo le hubiese rozado el pie seguía rondando por su cabeza y estar rodeado de tanta oscuridad durante largo rato había provocado que le costase respirar de ansiedad.

—K-Kageyama, tengo calor.

—¿Hah? ¡¿Calor?!— desde luego aquello no mejoraba la situación, o eso pensó Tobio.

Primer problema: Hinata respirando contra su boca.

Segundo problema: Hinata restregándose contra su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, contra su entrepierna. ¿Consciente o inconscientemente? ¡Quién cojones lo sabía, pero él iba a perder el juicio!

Tercer problema: ¡Hinata tenía calor! ¡Calor!

Aquello ya empezaba a ser grave. Si alguien los viese en ese instante pensaría mal.

 _Mal y de forma viciosa._

—C-creo… que me voy a quitar la camiseta— dijo Hinata.

—Ni hablar— lo sujetó Kageyama con fuerza al notar que pretendía hacerlo de verdad.

—¡Pero es que me estoy agobiando demasiado y no… puedo respirar!

—¡Cálmate de una vez y deja de lloriquear!

—¡No estoy lloriqueando!

—¡Pues para de decir gilipolleces! Si te quitas la camiseta nuestros senpais van a pensar que…

Se quedó en silencio al notar como comenzaban a arderle las mejillas.

 _''Que entre tú y yo estaba pasando algo''_ — no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

—¿El qué, Kageyama?

—Olvídalo y cállate— espetó intentando no sonar muy alterado, algo que desde luego no consiguió.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero saberlo!

—¡Cierra la boca de una vez, Hinata!

 _ **Minuto 4 - fuera del armario**_

La habitación parecía en ese momento un estudio fotográfico. A Tanaka se le había ido por completo la cabeza, había cogido una cámara profesional de la habitación de sus padres e incluso había montado un trípode. Y si a todo eso le sumamos las carcajadas de loco que soltaba de vez en cuando, parecía que acababa de salir de un manicomio. Sólo le faltaba la camisa de fuerza.

—¡Con esto conseguiremos pruebas! ¡Todas las que necesitamos! _¡Muajajaja!_

Los demás, como personas normales que eran, habían sacado sus móviles. Aunque Nishinoya no dejaba de toquetear el trípode entusiasmado. Nunca había visto en persona un cacharro de esos y le producía demasiada curiosidad.

—Al final vais a romperlo— dijo Tsukishima con cierto deseo a que algo así sucediese.

—¡Oe, cierra la boca maldito Tsukishima!— lo advirtió Tanaka— Si de verdad pasase, _okasan_ me mataría. No, antes me echaría de casa. No, antes me descuartizaría, no…

—Sí, te hemos entendido— suspiró Tsukishima— ¿pero no crees que has exagerado demasiado al montar todo esto? Sólo te ha faltado traer los focos y ya sí que parecería que estamos en _Hollywood_.

Tanaka esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

—¡Por una vez… tienes razón! ¡Iré a buscarlos ahora mismo! Creo que _otosan_ tenía un par de focos en el cuarto de la limpieza… ¡con ellos, las fotos serán mucho mejores!

Salió corriendo sin dudarlo. Y Nishinoya tampoco dudó en seguirlo.

 _ **Minuto 4 - dentro del armario**_ _  
_  
Kageyama estaba jodido.

Muy pero _que muy_ jodido.

 _Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué demonios le pasa ahora a la pobre criatura?_

En fin, tener a Hinata tan cerca, había empezado a dejar de resultarle desagradable, y no entendía por qué.

Es más, que le hubiese rozado tanto y tan constantemente _ahí abajo_ … le estaba produciendo una sensación muy extraña.  
 _  
_¡Sí, joder!

La misma que cuando se masturbaba en el cuarto de baño de su casa.

 _¡Eh, no es para sorprenderse!_ ¡Después de todo era un adolescente en plena fase hormonal y tenía sus necesidades como cualquier persona normal!

Pero ahora… ahora le estaba sucediendo _eso_ , ya sabéis, que se le estaba poniendo…dura — _muy dura_ — y Hinata tenía la puñetera culpa.

Y eso le hacía sentirse mal, porque todo aquello quería decir que se estaba empalmando a causa de Hinata. Porque estaba demasiado cerca y porque estaba pensando en él. ¡No tenía sentido! ¡Por otra parte, no dejaba de preguntarse si ese idiota estaría sintiendo lo mismo que él, y eso era mucho peor!

Definitivo.

Tenía que salir de ese armario cuanto antes. Echar la puerta abajo si era necesario.

Además, los gemidos que Hinata soltaba de vez en cuando no ayudaban.

 _Para nada.  
_ _ **  
Minuto 5 - fuera del armario**_

—Creo que ya es la hora. Tenemos que abrir la puerta del armario— sugirió Suga.

—¡No, no, no!— exclamó Tanaka. ¡Con todo el trabajo que le había costado montar los focos y el trípode! ¡Ni hablar!— Además, aún ni siquiera estarán haciendo _guarrerías cuervunas._

—Pues yo estoy escuchando gemiditos— comentó Asahi sin soltar el vaso de plástico, esquivando como podía a Nishinoya que se lo quería arrebatar— Creo… que son de Hinata.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad?— Tsukishima hizo un gesto muy teatral, haciendo como que estaba sorprendido pero rápidamente cambió la expresión— Vamos a abrir la puerta. Ya.

—¡Os he dicho que no! ¡Aún es demasiado pronto!— se quejó Tanaka pero parecía que la mayoría ya estaban decididos y no pensaban hacerle caso. _ **  
**_  
 _ **Minuto 5 - dentro del armario**_

Kageyama iba a volverse loco.

No, mejor dicho: ya estaba loco.

Porque, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio iba a tener los pensamientos tan depravados… que él estaba teniendo en ese instante?

Sí, había comenzado a imaginarse que hacía una infinidad de guarradas con Hinata. Allí dentro. Y aquello empezaba a ser peligroso, porque sentía que estaba perdiendo el control.

Literalmente.

Tenía que salir del armario. Salir de inmediato.

Qué irónico, pensó.

 _Salir-del-armario._

No metafóricamente hablando, no. Porque a él no le gustaban los hombres. Nunca le habían gustado.

¿Entonces por qué estaba sintiendo todo aquello? ¿Por qué quería acorralar a Hinata contra la pared— _cosa que ya había hecho prácticamente por culpa del poco espacio que había_ — y hacerle un montón de perversiones? ¡Ni él mismo lo sabía!

Bueno, Hinata no era un hombre. Era un raro espécimen sin identificar. Quizá por ese motivo estaban pasando esa clase de pensamientos confusos por su cabeza. Quizá por eso había dejado que aquel idiota se aferrase con fuerza a su camiseta y continuase suspirando contra su boca.

Pero, no podía soportarlo más… si no tomaba medidas drásticas y rápido, realmente le haría algo malo a Hinata. Y entonces sí que le quitaría la camiseta. O más bien se la arrancaría de cuajo para violarlo allí mismo.

—K-Kageyama, en serio tengo mucho calor y creo que estás demasiado cerca.

—Cállate, eres tú el que está demasiado cerca.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Cierra la boca de una vez y deja de quejarte como una nenaza… o si no…!

—¡¿O si no qué?!

—¡O si no te la voy a cerrar yo!

Hinata se quedó en silencio asimilando aquellas palabras, sin saber muy bien qué habían significado. Kageyama actuó, o al menos tenía esa intención en un principio.

Hinata se había callado. Lo había obedecido. Pero su cerebro no procesaba aquella información y su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa.

 _A gritos._

Tocar a Hinata. Apoderarse de Hinata. Besar a Hinata.

Sin embargo, cuando acortó la poca distancia que separaba su boca de la suya y casi estaba rozando sus labios, reaccionó. Fue, por fin, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y despertó de aquel letargo como si el gran _Saitama*_ le hubiese dado un puñetazo en las entrañas.

 _¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo?_

Furioso y más confuso que nunca se apartó todo lo que pudo, alzó la mano en un puño cerrado y golpeó a Hinata en la cabeza, asegurándose de acabar con las pocas neuronas que le quedaban, y que así, de paso, olvidase lo que él había intentado hacer.

—¡Ahhhh, Kageyama! ¡Pero qué has hecho! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Y acto seguido comenzó la pelea en el armario. Aunque no duró ni cinco segundos porque los senpais abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a sacar fotos como si de unos paparazzis se tratasen.

—¡Necesitamos un primer plano! ¡Estas son las mejores fotos, que no se os escapen!— gritaba Tanaka, agachándose para tomar fotografías desde todos los ángulos.

Kageyama, con la boca abierta y sin soltar a Hinata del cuello de la camiseta, no supo a qué venía todo aquello pero dedujo que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

Los demás, cuando fueron conscientes de que estaban peleándose y no haciendo otra cosa, dejaron los móviles, y apresuradamente decidieron separarlos, pero en una de esas, que estaban todos apretujados y dándose empujones, Nishinoya perdió el equilibrio y se estampó contra Tanaka. A Tanaka, que obviamente no se lo esperaba, se le escurrió la cámara de las manos y se le cayó al suelo.

 _Silencio._

Y una risa sarcástica de Tsukishima llenando el vacío de la habitación.

—¡Nooooo! ¡La cámara!— gritó Tanaka horrorizado. ¡Era el fin del mundo! ¡Ya podía mudarse a otro país! ¡A un lugar lejano donde sus padres jamás volviesen a encontrarle!

Nishinoya se disculpó una y mil veces, pero a Tanaka incluso se le olvidó lo que estaban haciendo allí.

—¡No! ¡Qué voy a hacer ahora! ¡Ya no tiene sentido mi vida! ¡Me voy a suicidar!

—Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana venían tus padres, ¿no? Les diremos que ha sido nuestra culpa, Tanaka-san. Quizá no se haya roto— comentó Nishinoya intentando tranquilizar a su compañero que había entrado en un serio estado depresivo.

—Le dirás— lo rectificó Tsukishima. Él desde luego no pensaba pagar los platos rotos. _Ni de coña._ Yamaguchi soltó una risita.

—Bueno, sí, les diré que he sido yo. ¡Pero todo se arreglará! Vamos a dormir de una vez.

Kageyama bufó.

—¿Alguien va a explicarme qué narices pretendíais hacer fotografiándonos?

Pero nadie contestó. Es más, lo ignoraron como si fuese invisible.

Hinata, por otra parte, volvía a estar brincando por la habitación, entusiasmado por haber sido liberado por fin. Le debía un golpe a Kageyama pero ya sería al día siguiente. Comenzaba a sentirse cansado y quería dormir.

—Esto— carraspeó Daichi cambiando de tema— Tanaka, ¿cuántos futones tienes?

Tanaka suspiró, aún desanimado por lo de su preciada cámara.

—Tranquilos, hay para todos.

—¿Ehhhh?— fue la reacción de Nishinoya. ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? ¡Había echado a perder el plan! Ya no podrían averiguar si Kageyama y Hinata hacían guarradas mientras ellos dormían.

Pero Tanaka estaba tan deprimido que se limitó a no decir ni una palabra más, recogió todas las cosas, sacó los futones y les indicó a los demás que los preparasen y se acostasen sin hacer ningún ruido. Kageyama aprovechó la situación para colocar su futón bien lejos del de Hinata. No quería tenerlo más tiempo cerca. Porque necesitaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

Joder, había sentido la necesidad de besarle y había estado a punto de hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido tan confuso. Y la entrepierna aún le dolía. Se sentía agradecido de que ninguno de sus compañeros se hubiese percatado, y es que el caos que se había producido con la cámara de Tanaka los había distraído por completo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se percató de que se había puesto junto al imbécil de Tsukishima. Bufó. Bueno, hasta estar junto a aquel desgraciado le apetecía más en ese momento que acostarse junto al idiota de Hinata.

Aunque sabía que no iba a pegar ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

 **oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Cuando por fin apagaron las luces, y todos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos futones— _Tanaka algo más animado porque había conseguido que la cámara se encendiese—_ Nishinoya se incorporó un poco y apoyó el rostro en un puño cerrado. Se escuchaban algunos ronquidos en la habitación, entre ellos los de Hinata, así que ahora podían hablar tranquilamente.

—¿No se suponía que ibas a decir que no había futones suficientes para que ellos tuviesen que acostarse juntos?— susurró Nishinoya, molesto. Asahi lo apoyó.

Tanaka suspiró.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero estaba tan triste que se me ha olvidado por completo! Menos mal… que parece que la cámara funciona. No tendré que huir de casa.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?— preguntó Asahi. Daichi y Suga también se habían quedado dormidos— ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que Hinata y Kageyama nos digan la verdad?

Tanaka se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y luego chasqueó los dedos, cuando por fin encontró una solución.

—Ya sé, ya sé— dijo entre suaves risas, intentando no armar demasiado jaleo— Podemos recurrir a _sake_. Emborracharlos para que digan la verdad.

Nishinoya se entusiasmó. Asahi lo vio una completa locura.

— _Papá cuervo_ no lo va a permitir. Son muy pequeños para beber alcohol, Tanaka.

El chico lo ignoró.

—No te preocupes, lo convenceremos, le diremos que por una vez no pasará nada malo.

—¿Y a quién pensáis pedir la botella de sake? ¿A Takeda-sensei?— dijo Tsukishima con ironía, desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Ehh, maldito, ¿no se suponía que estabas dormido?— refunfuñó Tanaka— Creo que _otosan_ tiene varias botellas de _sake_. No se dará cuenta si le quito una.

—Esperemos que eso funcione— repuso Asahi.

—Sí, ya veréis como sí. Conseguiremos sacarles toda la información una vez estén borrachos. Lo más seguro es que se dejen llevar por el momento y confiesen que están juntos y muy enamorados, pero que no querían decir la verdad a sus senpais porque tenían miedo de perder su amistad, _muajajaja_.

Los demás estuvieron conformes y decidieron que era el momento de irse a dormir. Ya verían como convencían a Daichi al día siguiente para que los dejase llevar a cabo la locura de plan que tenían entre manos.

Al cabo de largo rato ya no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en la habitación.

Ningún ruido, salvo los quejidos de Yamaguchi.

 _¿Por qué?_ Porque no podía dormir. Y es que se había puesto junto a la ventana y le daba el reflejo de la luna en la cara, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia porque le impedía pegar ojo.

—Tsukki— lo llamó entre susurros, procurando que nadie más lo escuchara— Tsukki, ¿te has quedado dormido?

Tsukishima suspiró.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no cierras la boca?

El chico se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento, Tsukki, yo…

—Qué quieres, Yamaguchi.

Tadashi se quedó callado un momento, pensando en cómo iba a decirle lo que quería.

—Esto… te va a sonar raro pero…— hizo una larga pausa, como si cada palabra le costase más pronunciarla— puedo… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Tsukishima dio una respuesta rápida. Y cortante.

—¿Qué? Pensaba que ya no podías ser más patético. ¿En serio tienes miedo?

Sin embargo, _no dijo que no._

—No es eso— Yamaguchi se relamió el labio inferior al notar que se le había quedado reseco— Por favor, Tsukki. El reflejo de…la _luna_ me da en la cara y no puedo dormir. A ti te cubre la sombra.

Tsukishima se lo pensó.

—¿Y por qué no te tapas como una persona normal?— espetó finalmente. _Pero seguía sin decir que no._

—Estoy un poco resfriado y no puedo respirar bien— dijo. Y no, ni de coña estaba resfriado. Además, era verano y aunque durante los últimos días las tormentas hubiesen tenido mucho protagonismo, hacía calor. ¡Cómo demonios iba a taparse si estaba sudando como un pollo!— Por favor, Tsukki. Te has quedado muchas veces en mi casa y sabes que no me muevo mucho ni ronco.

Tsukishima tuvo que ahogar una risa irónica. Joder, _¿Que no se movía? ¿Que no roncaba?_ Como bien había dicho Yamaguchi, se había quedado demasiadas veces a dormir en su casa como para saber que aquello no era cierto.

Aún así, viendo que su amigo no iba a dejar de insistir, suspiró.

—Está bien, pero…apenas hay espacio.

—No importa— Yamaguchi se puso en pie y se aproximó a él esquivando el futón de Kageyama como pudo, que se encontraba entre los dos. Aún así, inevitablemente, se tropezó con él y rezó por no haberle despertado porque sabía que se pondría de muy mal humor.

Muy despacio se acercó al futón de Tsukki y se tumbó a su lado.

Tsukishima fue a advertirle. A decirle que no se aproximase a él demasiado pero cuando notó el contacto de su sudorosa piel contra la suya se quedó sin palabras y sobre todo, _sin sarcasmo._

Y simplemente no dijo nada.

Sólo se limitó a sentir el roce de su suave brazo contra el suyo, en silencio.

Yamaguchi se quedó paralizado, sin moverse, en la postura del lémur. Sin embargo, se giró un poco y se dio cuenta de que Tsukki no llevaba las gafas.

—Deja de mirarme— espetó el rubio, con las orejas algo rojas. No quería que Yamaguchi se percatase de que le daba vergüenza que lo observase desde tan de cerca como si nada.

—No estaba mirándote, Tsukki— murmuró volviendo a clavar la vista rápidamente en el techo, sonrojado— Te lo prometo.

 _Silencio._

Incómodo silencio.

—Oye, Yamaguchi— susurró Tsukishima al cabo de un rato.

—Dime, Tsukki.

—Mañana por la mañana vuelve a tu futón antes de que se despierten estos imbéciles. Quién sabe lo que harían si nos ven así... Me produce terror el solo hecho de pensarlo.

Yamaguchi soltó una bocanada de aire.

—Está bien.

Y no hubo más palabras durante toda la noche en aquella habitación. Yamaguchi de algún modo se sintió aliviado porque Tsukki lo dejase dormir con él. En parte era porque estando en su futón, la luz del exterior le molestaba pero debía admitir que no le gustaba dormir fuera de su casa. Quizá Tsukki tenía razón y era patético. Pero estar durmiendo junto a él le producía cierta seguridad. Se sentía cómodo a pesar de no poder moverse, con tal de no ser una molestia. Se sentía, sobre todo, como si estuviese en casa, así que al poco tiempo, se quedó dormido.

En cuanto a Tsukishima, sonrió nada más escuchar que _—efectivamente—_ su compañero empezaba a roncar.

Y finalmente, y no por ello menos importante, _mis queridos lectores…_ Kageyama. Kageyama había conseguido cerrar los ojos pero para su mala suerte, Yamaguchi se había tropezado con su futón y había terminado despertándole. No obstante, se había tragado su rabia y había escuchado más o menos— _a medias_ — la _íntima_ conversación que habían mantenido él y el imbécil de Tsukishima.

Así que ahora tenía dos problemas en los que pensar.

El primero: cómo se iba a tomar el resto del equipo la relación o lo que hubiera entre aquellos dos. Porque, obviamente, él no se iba a quedar callado.

Y el segundo y más peligroso: _Hinata, joder._

Hinata y las ganas desenfrenadas que había sentido de _romperlo_ en todos los sentidos dentro de aquel armario.

En definitiva, podía admitir con total seguridad que estaba metido en un lío.

En un lío demasiado grande.

* * *

 ** _* Saitama: Protagonista del anime One punch man. Por si no lo habéis visto... básicamente su habilidad consiste en que derrota a todos y absolutamente todos los enemigos de un solo puñetazo como buen badass xDD_**

¡OMG qué loquillos están estos cuervos, de verdad! Y ahora Kageyama quiere liar más el embrollo porque piensa que entre Tsukishima y Yamaguchi hay algo. Dios mío, la que se va a formar xDD Aunque creo que lo más importante es lo que está sintiendo Kag por Hinata. Y nuestro pobre Shoyo sin darse cuenta de nada muajajaja *ayy los feels se me descontrolan* En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. No sé si os pasará a vosotras, pero yo fangirleo mucho con Haikyuu. _Demasiado._ Por cierto, tenía una pregunta, a ver qué pensáis vosotras al respecto… hace tiempo me leí unos cuantos doujinshis de Tsukki con Yamaguchi y me di cuenta de que en todos Tadashi era el seme. OMFG. No sé… no me desagrada la idea pero yo siempre he pensado que Tsukki sería el seme. ¿Vosotras qué opináis?

 **Ahh, y otra cosita, para hacer más amena la espera… voy a poner unos diálogos del siguiente capítulo y tenéis que adivinar quién los dice. Ahora… no seáis mal pensadas que puede referirse a cualquier cosa ehh, muajajaja :P A las que acierten, aunque sea uno, les dedicaré el siguiente capítulo. ^^ ¡Muchas suerte!**

 _— ¡Ah! ¡Para! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Duele demasiado!_

 _— Relájate y cierra los ojos. Así será mejor. Confía en mí._

JEJEJE, qué mala soy :P ¿Quiénes serán? Quién sabe, quizá se trate de Bokuto y compañía XDDDD Looool

Respuestas a los reviews de las no registradas:

AXJ: ¡Hola AXJ! Muchas gracias por comentar :D ¡Ayyy qué bien que te guste el Kagehina! El Kagehina es vida. ¡Es amor! *-* Curiosamente cada vez que veo alguna serie de deporte, no suelo shippear a las parejas canon, no sé por qué. Supongo que por qué me gustan las cosas raras. Y retorcidas sobre todo. Pero en Haikyuu es diferente. En Haikyuu shippeo todas las canon. Es que mis polluelos son especiales ^^ Y Kageyama y Hinata ya ni te cuento. OTP MÁXIMA. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Como ves, la situación se está complicando mucho. Y veremos a ver cómo terminan Tsukki y Yamaguchi, que esa es otra xDD ¡Los cuervos se están descontrolandooo! Wiiii! :D

OtraAnnimaMs: ¡Wii muchas gracias por tu review! Al final tenías razón con lo de las apuestas! Si es que ¿cómo no van a apostar sobre algo así? Pobre Tsukki, que está dispuesto a perder con tal de ridiculizar a Kageyama. A veces no entiendo su mente retorcida pero bueno, corramos un tupido velo jajajaja. Y sí, Hinata es un sinvergüenza. En este capítulo lo ha demostrado recalentando a Kageyama y él como si nada. ¡Yo lo matooo! Ha jugado con sus feels y con su entrepierna! xDD Y Kageyama todo confundido omfgg, ¿cómo terminará esto? xDD Miedito… jajajaja

 **Otra cosa que me gustaría proponer, a ver qué os parece… hoy es día de locuras, lo sé… bueno, había pensado en hacerme una cuenta en youtube para hacer amv de Haikyuu o de otras series _zhuculentas_ (yaoi yaoi everywhere) y estaba pensando en que si alguien quiere participar que me lo diga… podríamos hacer un MEP entre unas cuantas, cada una con una parejita de la serie. *Lloro de emoción sólo de pensarlo, sería tan puaahhh y tan FUASSHHH Y TAN WOAAAAAAA * Ainss, ya me diréis que os parece la idea.**

 **Pues nada, ahora sí que me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! :D**


End file.
